What Am I To You?
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Due to an experimental spell, Calcifer is now in a human form. One night he sees Howl checking on a sleeping Sophie, and begins to feel...jealous? Human!Calcifer/Howl -I know its an odd pairing, don't like don't read-


XD As always, I have the ODDEST pairing ideas. This one was because I was watching the movie and talking to a friend of mine on MSN. We're each writing one.

Please do not flame if it is not your cup of tea, if you do I'll sic Cal on you 8D

-And I do NOT hate Sophie. I still like Howl/Sophie X3, but I wanted to try my hand at writing something a little on the odd side.-

**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did. -sigh- Howl is preeettty X33**

* * *

Calcifer, able to shift into a human form due to an experimental spell, was enjoying being able to walk around the 'castle'.

Hearing Howl turn the corner, he shuffled up against the wall in order to avoid being seen. The blond wizard walked slowly and cautiously over to Sophie's sleeping area, separating the curtains soundlessly as to not wake her.

He gazed in at the sleeping young lady (A/N, it's nighttime, she changes back in her sleep), smiling slightly. Calcifer felt the heart he had taken from Howl fluttering slightly, dreamily. His original heart, however, twisted in pain and he backed up, sitting back down in the fireplace and pretending to be asleep.

-

Howl turned around and walked over to where some of his books were kept, pulling out a random one, before walking over to the place Calcifer was 'sleeping'. He sat down next to him, looking thoroughly interested in the book about the history of baked beans.

Calcifer had his back turned to Howl, trying his best to feign sleep.

"Cal...I know you're awake."

The humanized fire demon remained motionless, eyes screwed shut.

Howl set his book down and rolled him over until they were facing each other.

"Calcifer, I'm not stupid...please open your eyes."

Flame-like irises stared up at the wizard in annoyance.

"Why did you disturb my slumber, Howl?"

"It is not a disturbance to your slumber if you were not asleep in the first place."

-

Calcifer slid off the hearth, walking away from Howl, fists clenched and shaking.

The blonde stood up as well, striding after the fire demon. He reached for his wrist,pulling him back towards him.

"Howl. Let me go."

"No."

"I am going to go sleep, please let go..."

"Calcifer, what is the matter with you?? You've never been like this before!"

The firey-haired demon turned to Howl, glaring at him.

"How could you not figure it out?? Are you that dense???"

The wizard stared at him in confusion.

"Ever since that GIRL barged in here, she's been the only thing on your mind!"

Howl shoved a hand against Calcifers chest, making his back hit the wall.

"Calcifer, I don't see how that should make you act any different."

Calcifer bit his lip, staring in anger at Howl.

He grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around until the blonde was the one pinned against the wall.

"Did you forget who has your heart, Howl? I DO. **I'm** the one who's life you saved, not her!"

Howl looked away from him, his hair hiding his eyes.

A warm hand tilted his chin up, and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Do I repulse you that much, Howl? So much that you don't even wish to look at me?"

"Cal....no...it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"It's..."

"Is it because of Sophie?? Is it because I'm only in this form because of one of your spells?"

"Calcifer..."

"What can I do to make you understand!?"

-

Howl clenched his teeth, choosing to keep silent.

Calcifers eyes began to sting and he reached forward, slamming Howl's arms up against the wall, pinning him.

"Howl..."

The blonde stared up at him with a scared expression on his face.

"I'm sorry..."

Calcifer released the other man's arms, turning to walk away.

"Calcifer, wait."

He turned back to stare at him.

"What."

Howl placed his hands on either side of Calcifer's face, pulling him closer.

"It's I who should apologize..."

The demon walked towards him slightly, just enough to make him stumble backwards into the wall again. Calcifer put his hands on Howl's waist, dragging him into a hug, the wizards arms circling his shoulders.

He lightly lifted Howl's chin up, so that the blonde was looking at him.

Calcifer made a questioning noise and Howl smiled, nodding softly.

In a matter of seconds, their lips were pressed together feverishly, arms wound tight around each other.

They slid down to the floor with a loud thump, not even bothering to separate.

-

A short way down the corridor, a small yawn was heard, closely followed by light footsteps.

"Howl?"

-

Pulling apart hurriedly, they tried to look as innocent as possible as Sophie wandered into the room.

Howl stood up quickly, striding towards her.

"Yes, Sophie?"

She looked over at Calcifer,who was sitting on the floor, looking slightly ruffled.

"I heard a noise, I wanted to check if you were both alright."

Howl nodded, smiling.

"Everything and everyone is fine, Sophie. You may go back to sleep now, if you wish."

She nodded once, and then turned to head back to her bed.

Once she was out of sight, Howl extended a hand to Calcifer, helping him up from the floor.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. I do believe it is time for the other inhabitants of this castle to sleep as well, so would you mind accompanying me?"

-

They walked quietly up the stairs, hand in hand, stopping before the door to Howl's bedroom.

Opening the door silently, they walked towards the bed, took off their boots and coats, and crawled in.

Howl curled up against Calcifer, enjoying the warmth he provided.

They both leaned in for another kiss, before pulling the covers up over themselves.

"Goodnight, Howl."

He smiled softly. "You as well, Calcifer."

Not a sound was heard after that,except for their quiet breaths as they slumbered.

-**END-**

**

* * *

**Soooo, how was it?

XD How many of you thought it was gonna be a lemon at the end, honestly??

Review please, if you liked it 8D

-LIKES FANART FOR MY STORIES, IF YOU DO THEM I MIGHT WRITE YOU SOMETHING IN RETURN.-


End file.
